Augustus
by guesswhofern
Summary: "You pick him up and carry him home. You wanted to have him."
"You pick him up and carry him home. You wanted to have him."

Clarke glares at Bellamy and huffs. "You were just as excited as me when we picked him up. You were the one who cuddled with him the last three times we went to visit him at the animal shelter. You gave me 10 minutes before you called him again."

"That is no valid argument. I can't say no to his cute face. But you wanted a dog first and I was being the amazing boyfriend I am and said yes, because we're in a long term relationship and I plan to spend my life with you. I can't help it if he looks like the dog I always imagined having. But there's - there's still - look at him, Clarke. He's supposed to be a happy, active Labrador, not the laziest dog humanity has ever seen."

"Bellamy, you even named him. And was I the one who went to look at him when we visited the shelter first? I think that was you, babe. And you're way stronger than me. And you look way hotter when you carry a puppy."

He smirks at her and sits down beside their dog again. He looks around the park and sees a lot of people. He watches a young couple discussing while their kid lies on the grass, seeming to have the same type of argument asClarke and Bellamy.

"Is that so? Should I get rid of my shirt, too? Let all your fantasies come true?"

She rolls her eyes. "Not in public, Bell. I already have a photo of that and it's my background picture now. I don't want to give them a show. Or let all those girls look at you."

"Aww, princess, there's no need to be jealous," he tells her and takes her hands. "Should we discuss who's going to pick him up and bring him home lying on the grass? Way more comfortable."

She sighs and sits down beside him. "Look at them, Bell. The man is nice enough to pick their kid up. Because as much part of the decision to conceive one as she was. Because obviously they're wearing rings. We both decided to get one and you should carry him, not your lovely girlfriend who loves you very much," she tells him.

She knows he can't resist her when she talks about being his girlfriend and how much she loves him. It's not the first time she uses this weakness for her advantage. It's not like he doesn't get rewarded. He always does.

He lays on his back and looks up at her. A moment later he takes one of her hands and pulls her to him. She lays her head on his chest and sighs, lacing their fingers together."

"I can't believe this works every time," he tells her, frustrated with himself.

"It works because you love me and our puppy and our life together. And your reward."

"Mmm. I think the latter is the one I look forward to the most. And I do love all those things. Don't worry, princess, I'll carry him home if he doesn't wake up soon."

He looks at her then and realizes she's already looking at him. He smiles at her and leans in. She kisses him back happily.  
After she leans back she lays her head back on his chest.

He rubs her up and down her back. "You look really beautiful, princess."

"Thank you," she whispers.

She's wearing a white sun dress today with flip flops and her hair down in soft waves. No make-up. She usually doesn't it and she looks so beautiful and doesn't need it. She only ever applies it when they meet their friends at a bar or when they go to her mother's fundraisers or gallery openings.

He presses his lips against her hair and lies back down, closing his eyes, too.

Something rubs against the side of his stomach and Bellamy stirs. He sees their dog rolling around, trying to find a comfortable place to continue sleeping and kisses Clarke awake with kisses over her face.

She makes a disapproving noise and tries to turn around again.

"Oh no, princess. We can sleep at home. In a bed. Our backs would approve of that very much. Well, at least mine. You sleep like you always sleep."

She rubs her hands across her face and kisses him on the lips before she sits up.

"You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah. August is waking up and wants attention, although he's still very sleepy. He can relax while I carry him."

Clarke loud laugh surprises him. "I can't believe you. You're the cutest thing ever, you know that, Bellamy?" she asks while looking at him with a fond smile.

"Well," he says, "I do my best."

"If you talk like this about a dog, although he's a cute one, what will you say when we have kids? I'm melting right now and if I were ice there wouldn't be any left after that sentence. You're gonna be the best dad, Bell."

He seems surprised at her words but his expression quickly turns into a smile. "Glad we settled that. Thank you, princess. You know I think the same about you, don't you? You will teach our children so much and love them endlessly. Just like you love our dog."

She blushes and nods. He presses another kiss against her temple and stands up.

"Let's go."

He helps her up before picking August up.

"That was one of the most pointless discussions we've ever had."

"Don't worry Bell, there will be more. Just wait until we have kids."

He smiles at her and kisses her temple while adjusting the puppy who's waking up fully now in his hands. "I can't wait."

They don't have to wait long. Four months later she gives him one of the best birthday presents he's ever received.


End file.
